rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-68.194.1.35-20170131182731
Why does Ozpin have dominion over the Fall Maiden? Do they have one maiden assigned to each school to be protected like they have one relic assigned to each school? Also I don't think Ironwood is in charge of Penny at all. At the end of Volume 1 the guy who picls Penny up dosen't sound like Ironwood whatsoever. Also when Penny is killed we see some bald guy, with tan skin, and white gloves look angry. I am guessing that is supposed to be Penny's inventor. Two heroic lineups in a row seems kind of redundant. They could have just used the one you were talking about which would look cool and not make me think the Hunters are stupid for standing on incapacitated opponent waiting for it to get back up. IF THEY DIDN'T WANT THEIR PLAN FIGURED OUT, THEN WHY WAS MERCURY EVEN AT THE ARENA?! Seriously he gets his leg "broken" in episode 6, he is then flown out of the arena in episode 7, and then he just...shows up in episode 8 for Ruby to see him. Did Cinder leave some incriminating evidence behind and needed Mercury to pick it up? And since the arena is floating in the sky that means that either he had to be flown up by Cinder again, or take an airship loaded with other people who most likely know what he looks like. If it was the first option of Cinder flying him there I think people would notice the medical ship bringing an injured person back and him being completely fine. (This of course is disregarding the idea of why dosen't the arena have a medical tent for its competitors when they can get melted in lava, burned by hot geyzers, and struck by lightning? I mean that sounds like something you might want on site.) The whole aura thing is bullcrap, it is literally plot armor. Mercury could have just strangled her until she fell unconscious, took her some place quiet, and THEN killed her. As past expireince shows us aura dosen't protect you from being KO'ed. Them taking another year kind of dissolves some of the tension. Me now knowing that they need another year means Team RRNJ can take their sweet ti... Wait hold on. It actually takes 4 years to become a Hunter? Wow. I honestly thought that the high school thing was just a play on anime trope of having a special school where you can go to learn about any given topic. You wanna become a grim reaper and steal souls before they turn evil? There's a school for that! You wanna become a great chef? There is a school for that! You want to learn how to fight people to death using your own blood? There's a school for that! (Okay technically that last one took place in a prison. Heh. Like there's any fucking difference) If you are wondering why I am making such a big deal on this well... US Marines train for 16 weeks, Navy SEAL's train for 24 weeks, US Army Rangers train for 9+ weeks, so... yeah. Never mind we never really see any senior hunters in action, and the ones we do see aren't very ineffective. So I am kind of wondering what they are doing, Since history repeats itself it makes sense to me that Vacou would still be the weakest to invasion. After all,Team BRNZ and team NDGO both had 3 to 4 of their members beaten in one fell swoop. So that leads me to believe their combat school is garbage. Also now that I think about it. Shade and Haven's headmaster weren't invited to take part in Ozpin's plan. Why were they not invited? Wouldn't that raise suspicions that Vale and Atlas are collaborating against them? It sounds like the real war would logically be Vale and Atlas fighting against Mistral and Vacuo. That is what Cinder should have been striving to divide not Vale and Atlas, Because Ironwood and Ozpin are actually chums. What would the people living in Vale and Atlas do? Throw riots if they don't go to war? Ironwood could just say: "Shut up, that is a stupid idea and we are not doing it." Also the drooling masses throwing riots when they don't get their way. Where have I heard that before?